The Party (Another Play)
by Valentina Valentine
Summary: Nothin really can't really explain.


**The Party**

**By: Ja'Niyah Beaver**

**Inspired by: Rushell Pernell (Diva Delicious)**

**Mrs. Walker**

**And My Manager Jennifer Dowling**

**Setting: Mushroom Kingdom High**

**Niya's Mansion**

**The Woods **

**Smash City**

**Captured Giants Association**

**Peach's Castle**

**Outside Captured Giants Association**

**Ethan and Benny's Secret Lab**

**Bowser's Ship**

**Castle of Darkness Dungeon**

**Heartbreak Peak**

**Magic Realm**

**Council House of Destiny**

**Mushroom Kingdom Church**

**MK Hospital**

**Mario's House **

_**Cast**_

**Niya**

**Diva**

**Kaniesha**

**Daija**

**Shaina**

**Nikiria**

**Daisy**

**Luigi**

**Baby Peach**

**Mario**

**Bowser**

**De'Aisia**

**Katie**

**Perfect**

**Bowser Jr.**

**Waluigi**

**Arianna**

**Imoya**

**Harmony**

**Hannah**

**Rosalina**

**Peach**

**Kamek**

**Kammy**

**Star Bunnies**

**Lumas**

**Sarah**

**Erica**

**Ethan**

**Benny**

**Rory**

**Polari**

**Shadow Luigi**

**Shadow Mario**

**Tiffany**

**Mr.L**

**Nurse Star**

**Principal Chyna**

**Diamond**

**Luigi Jr.**

**Anthony**

**Ms. Universe**

**Alex**

**Niya/Nicki**

**Yellow Toad **

**Blue Toad**

**Vampire Niya**

**Doctor**

**Dad **

**Mom **

**Uncle**

**Cousin Chynesah**

_**Scene 1: Niya's Big Announcement**_

**(Diva and Niya are standing at Niya's locker talking when Kaniesha, Daija, Shaina, and Nikiria walked up.)**

**Diva-Hey Kaniesha, Daija, Shaina, and Nikiria**

**Kaniesha-Hey Diva**

**Daija-Hey Niya**

**Niya-Hey Daija**

**Nikiria & Shaina- Hey Diva and Niya**

**Niya & Diva- Hey Shaina and Nikiria**

**Niya- Guess what**

**Nikiria- What**

**Niya-I'm having a party at my mansion! I'm going to have guest**

**Diva-Who**

**Niya-Anyone you could think of is going to be there**

**Kaniesha-So let me guess. Since you Luigi are dating, he's going to the party?**

**Niya- Of course. Even though he always gets mad at me when beat him at _Mario Strikers Charged,_ but he still loves me. Kaniesha, your love will be there, too.**

**Kaniesha-Mario**

**Niya-Yea**

**Kaniesha-OMG! Thanks Niya! You're the best!**

**Niya-I know**

**Diva-What about Baby Peach and Peach**

**Niya-Yeap**

**Shaina-Daisy**

**Niya-Of Course**

**(Mario and Luigi walk over to Niya's Locker)**

**Luigi-Hey Niya**

**Mario- Hey Kaniesha**

**Niya-Hey Weegee**

**Kaniesha-Hey Mario**

**Luigi-Niya we need to talk**

**Niya-ok**

**(Niya and Luigi walk away discussing the issue, while Kaniesha and Mario walk away talking about Niya's party and their relationship)**

_**Scene 2: A problem with me?**_

**(Niya was at her locker, just coming out of History class, when Bowser Jr. walked up to her)**

**Junior- Hey Niya. Can I ask you a question?**

**Niya-If it's about the party, I'm all ears before my next class which is in the next 10 minutes.**

**Junior- Well, there's this girl I like and I heard she was going to your party and I was hoping that I could come.**

**Niya-(Sighs) Junior I gave your invitation to your dad. Can u tell him to meet me after gym class? Who is this girl exactly?**

**Junior- Baby Peach.**

**Niya-Oh. Well, little advice, show her how sweet and loving you are, she will totally fall for you.**

**Junior-You really think so.**

**Niya-I know so. That's how I got Luigi.**

**Junior-Thanks Niya! Sorry I got to go. I have to get to science class. (Runs off to science class)**

**Niya- Ok. See you later!**

**(Luigi runs up to Niya just as Niya shut her locker)**

**Niya-Luigi. What's wrong? You look a little pale.**

**Luigi-(Leaning against then lockers, catching his breath. Looks at Niya with a mad look) don't push it!**

**Niya-(Looks at Luigi) Geez. I was only playing with you. But seriously what's wrong with you?**

**Luigi-About your party.**

**Niya-What do you mean "my party"?**

**Luigi-Your transformation is tonight**

**Niya-Let me guess Full moon?**

**Luigi- Duh. Why else would I run over here?**

**Niya- To see me. But anyways, you have to lock me up.**

**Luigi-What? No, I am not going to lock up. Vampires are seriously strong.**

**Niya-Will this change your mind? I'm hunting tonight and my main goal is werewolf blood. I'd lock me up if you want to see Mario again and not as a vampire.**

**Luigi-Well, ok since you put it that way. But, who's going to host the party since you and Mario aren't going to be there.**

**Niya-I have no idea. But, I may know after Math class.**

**Luigi- Ok. Then I guess I will see you in 10 minutes.**

**Niya-Alright bye.**

**(Niya then shut her locker and walked off to Math class, while Luigi walked away in the other direction to Mario's locker to talk to Mario.)**

_**Scene 3: Niya's ideas and problems.**_

**(After Math class, Niya walked over to Luigi's locker to see Luigi asleep.)**

**Niya-Luigi wake up. (Knock on his locker)**

**Luigi-Huh. 64! (Looks at Niya) Oh, hey Niya. Sorry 's class was boring and everyone was getting tired.**

**Niya- Well I know who can host the party.**

**Luigi- Who**

**Niya- First, can you do it.**

**Luigi-What? No way!**

**Niya-Why not**

**Luigi-Because my goal is human blood and around all those humans well can trigger my hunger.**

**Niya-Man. Well Diva's one and well I guess Nikiria.**

**Nikiria-I heard my name.**

**Luigi-Where did you come from?**

**Nikiria-Gym. **

**Niya-Ok, then can you host my party tonight? I'll pay you $100.**

**Nikiria-Sure.**

**(Arianna then walks up to Niya, Luigi, and Nikiria)**

**Arianna-Hey Niya. Are you missing this? (Holds up a purple SanDisk flash drive.)**

**Niya-Yes. (Takes the purple flash drive) Where did you find this?**

**Arianna-Waluigi left his locker open and I saw it in there so I took it out before Bowser came by.**

**Luigi-So Waluigi and Bowser had it the whole time. Is Bowser a werewolf? **

**Arianna-Well, um yes.**

**Niya-I'm getting his blood tonight then.**

**Mario-(walks up to them) No Niya**

**Kaniesha-Niya. Calm down.**

**Niya-I'm fine just hungry. I sense a girl werewolf with extra sweet blood. I may need to go before you-know-what-happens. **

**Luigi-Ok see you in a little bit**

**Niya-See you later.**

**(Niya then walks off to Science class leaving everyone except Mario and Luigi confused.)**

_**Scene 4: What's going on?**_

**(Niya was walking to Mario's locker when Diva, Katie, and De'Aisia walk up behind her.)**

**Katie-Hey Niya.**

**Niya-Hey Katie. What up.**

**De'Aisia-Why were you so sick in Science class.**

**Niya-I'm pregnant and I'm in that stage with motion sickness.**

**Diva-Really. Is it a girl or a boy?**

**Niya-I'll reveal the gender at the party tonight.**

**De'Aisia-About the party…**

**Niya-Your invitations are in your lockers.**

**Katie-I got mine**

**De'Aisia-Ok I'll go check.**

**Niya-Ok.**

**(De'Aisia walks off to her locker while Diva and Katie walk off talking about the baby.)**

**Waluigi-Hey Niya.**

**Niya-What do you want you idiot**

**Waluigi-Don't be harsh**

**Niya-Well I have a reason**

**Waluigi-I like when you play hard to get. Niya I know you're scared but I don't bite sweetie.**

**Niya-Look Waluigi, I not in the mood for your stupid games. So, get out of my face or I will kill you. (Starts to walk away)**

**Waluigi-(Throws Niya into a set of lockers) you're not going anywhere.**

**Luigi-(Walks out of the bathroom and sees Niya and Waluigi) Waluigi leave her alone.**

**Waluigi-Ok fine. (Walks away).**

**Mario-(Walks over to Niya and Luigi) Niya are you ok.**

**Niya-No.**

**Luigi-Do you need to go to the nurse.**

**Niya-Maybe. (Feels a pain in her arm). Ok yes.**

**(In the nurse's office)**

**Nurse Star-Well there is good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?**

**Niya-The good news.**

**Nurse Star-The good news is that there were no serious injuries and they baby is fine and healthy. The bad news is you broke your left arm and at 3:00 you will have amnesia for 1 hour. Then your mood swings will kick in at please be extra careful who you're around.**

**Niya-Ok. Thanks.**

**Nurse Star-Your welcome Sweetie pie**

**Niya-(Thinks to self) Wait is that my… (Aloud)Mom**

**Nurse Star-Niya. It's me Tiffany Star.**

**Niya-Well I um… guess I'll see you later mom. **

**Nurse Star-Ok Niya**

**(Outside the nurse's office)**

**Luigi-Niya. Is everything okay?**

**Niya-Well um… My left arm is broken and won't be healed until tomorrow.**

**Mario-Ok so now what. I'll go tell coach that you can't play in gym class today. **

**Niya-Ok. Bye Mario.**

**Mario- Can I…**

**Luigi & Niya-No Mario you have to keep it on the down low**

**Mario-Aw. Wait, how can Niya use hers to heal her arm faster?**

**Niya-Because it's natural that it happens.**

**Luigi-Exactly Mario.**

**Mario-Whatever. (Runs to the gym)**

**Niya-(Growls and fangs come out)**

**Luigi-Niya. Mario likes his power just like you like yours.**

**Niya-(sighs) alright.**

**(Niya then gets up and walks off to the Television Studio for special effects class.)**

_**Scene 5: Waluigi's Attack**_

**(An angry Waluigi was standing at his locker when Bowser and Niya walked up to him)**

**Waluigi-What do you want Niya.**

**Bowser-Hey Waluigi**

**Waluigi-Hey Bowser**

**Niya-Thanks to your peanut head I broke my arm. I'm going to beat you up tomorrow night.**

**Waluigi-Whatever Niya.**

**(Luigi then walks up to Niya)**

**Luigi-Niya your arm should be healed by now.**

**Niya-(takes the cast off) Oh yeah make that tonight you idiot.**

**Waluigi-(grasps Niya's arms tightly) **

**Niya-(Screams) ow ow OW. (Starts crying)**

**Nurse Star-(Runs to the source of the screaming)**

**Nikiria-(Runs over to Niya) Waluigi let her go.**

**Niya-(screams Louder)**

**Nurse Star-(Arrives at the scene) Let her go and go to the office both of you.**

**Nikiria- Nurse Star may I use my powers to save your daughter.**

**Nurse Star-Yes ma'am you may.**

**Nikiria-Hurricane Winds! (Blasts Waluigi and Bowser)**

**Waluigi & Bowser- (Hits the wall behind them)**

**Niya-(Falls on her butt) OOOOOWWWWW!**

**Nikiria-Lightning Jail! (Blasts Waluigi and Bowser)**

**Waluigi-(Growls)**

**Nikiria-You alright.**

**Niya-No! (Feels a kick in her stomach) Ow.**

**Nurse Star-Come on we have to get her to the hospital. Luigi take her to the hospital while I call Principal Chyna on these two.**

**Luigi-Yes ma'am. (Picks Niya up Bridal Style)**

**Niya-Luigi?**

**Luigi-Yeah?**

**Niya-We're about to become official parents**

**Luigi-Yeap. (Uses his super speed) **

**(Niya's about to give birth and Waluigi and Bowser are about to get in a world of trouble and may even be suspended for student abuse)**

_**Scene 6: Giving Birth**_

**(Niya, now going into labor, is on her way to the hospital to give birth to a brand new baby. What is the gender a girl or a boy?)**

**Mario-Hey I'm coming with you**

**Niya-Why**

**Mario-I don't want to wait till tonight to see the baby.**

**Luigi-Ok I guess.**

**(About 3 hours later)**

**Niya-Is it over**

**Luigi-Yes**

**Peach-Congratulations. You have just given birth to a baby girl. (Hands the baby girl to Niya)**

**Niya-Luigi. Look, she has your eyes.**

**Luigi- But she has your sparkle.**

**Niya-She does. Doesn't she?**

**Luigi-(Starts making out with Niya)**

**Niya-Not now… (Pulls away from Luigi)…we'll do it later.**

**Luigi-Ok. **

_**Scene 7: Help**_

**(At the mansion, everyone's getting ready for the party except for Niya and Luigi, who are in the room having sex.)**

**Mario-Diva? Did you hear the news?**

**Diva-About what?**

**Mario-Niya had a baby girl**

**Diva-Really and speaking of Niya, where is she?**

**Mario-Upstairs with Luigi**

**(In Niya's room)**

**Niya-(Pulls away from Luigi)**

**Luigi-What's wrong Niya?**

**Niya-We have to stop!**

**Luigi-Why?**

**Niya-I sense something strange.**

**Luigi-Where**

**Niya-In Diamond's room (Puts on her clothes)**

**Luigi-(Puts on his clothes)**

**(In Diamond's Room)**

**Niya-Leave her alone Bowser**

**Luigi-(Looks at Niya) Niya look out!**

**Niya-Huh (Gets knocked out cold)**

**Waluigi-(Picks Niya up) our work here is done. Get the baby!**

**Bowser-(Picks up the baby)**

**Luigi-Icy cage!**

**Bowser-Flame Storm!**

**Luigi-(Hits the wall and whispers) Niya. Diamond. I'm sorry sweetie.**

**Waluigi & Bowser-(Laughs evilly and walks out)**

_**Scene 8: Niya's Transformation**_

**(On Halloween night, Niya is expected to get the fright of her life from her 2 enemies)**

**Niya-(Wakes up) Huh. Where am I?**

**Diamond-(Crying)**

**Niya-Diamond! (Runs into a force field) What the-**

**Waluigi-Hello Niya. Remember our little chat from school?**

**Niya- Waluigi! Let me go! What did you do to Diamond?!**

**Waluigi-Nothing…For now**

**Niya-Let her go or I'll tear you to shreds.**

**Waluigi-Niya/Nicki here she is. Now, what should I do to the baby?**

**Niya/Nicki- Dispose of her powers while I handle Niya.**

**Waluigi-Yes master. (Walks over to Diamond)**

**Niya-What do you want? (Bares fangs)**

**Niya/Nicki-Sweetie no need to fight. Besides you're here for you and your daughter's gift. The Dragon Flame and the Ice Heart.**

**Niya-(Transforms into her fairy form) Ice Heart! (Freezes the Force Field and tries to freeze Niya/Nicki.)**

**Niya/Nicki-Fire Shield!(Blocks Niya's attack) I told you I didn't want to fight. But, now… (Laughs evilly and voice gets deep as eyes turn a furious yellow)…You've left me no choice!(Flies up behind Niya Invisible)**

**Niya-(Blows on the force field and the force field breaks. Flies over to Diamond.) Diamond sweetie. It's okay. Mommy's here. (Hits the wall)**

**Niya/Nicki-Now, Mommy's gone. **

**Diamond-(Starts glowing red and becomes surrounded by flames) (Giggles)**

**Niya-(Looks over) Yes her dad's transferred the Dragon Flame.**

**Niya/Nicki-No, No, NO! **

**Niya-(Appears behind Niya/Nicki) how does it feel to be out beat by a powerful family?**

**Niya/Nicki- Mark my word Niya! I will be back and stronger than you ever imagined! (Disappears) **

**Waluigi & Bowser-(Disappears)**

**(Niya outsmarted her three worst enemies (with the help of Diamond) but then notices a change in Diamond's age and attitude.) **

_**Chapter 9: Diamond's Change**_

**(When Niya and Diamond got home, Luigi noticed that Diamond was now 16 and had a bossy attitude.)**

**Niya-Luigi…**

**Luigi-(Not listening)**

**Niya-LUIGI! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS NOW 16 AND IS BOSSIER THAN EVER.**

**Luigi-Niya…Sweetie why are you yelling!**

**Niya-OH NO REASON, JUST THE FACT THAT YOUR DAUGHTER IS ACTING LIKE A TOTAL DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Luigi-Ok. Diamond sweetie come here.**

**Diamond-(looks at Luigi) Why don't you get up and come over here yourself.**

**Luigi-Excuse me young lady?!**

**Diamond-You heard me! What are you, deaf? (Runs up to her room)**

**Niya- DIAMOND BLOSSOM. GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!**

**Diamond-Or else what stupid vampire?! What are you going to do…suck me dry? You know what if it wasn't for me you'd be Aunt Niya/Nicki's slave.**

**Luigi-Don't put yourself to her level. Stay down here and calm down while I talk to her Niya. (Kisses her and walks upstairs)**

**Niya-Ok. I guess. **

**(In Diamond's Room)**

**Luigi-Sweetie. What you did down there was uncalled for. Your mom is pregnant again. How mad you made her down there, she could have lost our baby.**

**Diamond-So what. That's not my problem. (Goes back to beating Bowser's Galaxy Generator on Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

**Luigi-Um…Yes it is. That's your baby brother downstairs. One more of your crazy outburst, her blood pressure would of got so high that she would've died and so would've the baby.**

**Diamond-(Looks out the door at her angry red mom and her uncle trying to calm her down) Oh I-I see. I'm sorry. (Starts turning into a baby again) (Giggles as the baby she was) Da Da. (Holds her hands up)**

**Luigi-(Picks her up) I think mommy wants to see you this way and not as a teen yet.**

**Diamond-Mama. (Points Downstairs and cries)**

**(Downstairs)**

**Niya-(Shaking) **

**Luigi-Niya. I think someone wants to see you. (Hands her a now 6 month old Diamond)**

**Niya-What happened? **

**Mario-It was impossible to calm her down. Look bro. I'm 'bout to go back downstairs and finish setting up. Diva needs to see you downstairs.**

**Niya-Okay. (Gets up and walks downstairs)**

_**Scene 10: What's the problem?**_

**Niya-Hey Diva. You needed me?**

**Diva-Yeah. Nikiria said she couldn't make it.**

**Niya-But why.**

**Diva-She said that she had to deal with your sisters and that it was going to be impossible to be here on time.**

**(Nikiria walks in)**

**Nikiria-Hey… (Deactivates her fairy form) Niya. You're in a grave danger. I know how diamond turned 16.**

**Niya-Explain.**

**Nikiria-Well you see there's the problem. If I tell you, Niya/Nicki will kill me and if I don't tell you, then you will kill me.**

**Niya-(Mutters) you got that right.**

**Diva-Look Nikiria, tell me and I will tell her or you can text it to her.**

**Niya-Or… you can tell me now before I flip out on you.**

**Nikiria-What's your problem. You've been acting really bossy lately. If I knew better, I'd say you've been hanging around Bowser and Waluigi.**

**Niya-Excuse me. I probably didn't here you right. Repeat that again.**

**Nikiria-What are you deaf? You heard me the first time.**

**Niya-(Charges at Nikiria) you're going to pay for saying that!**

**Diva-(Holds Niya Back) Niya, calm down. Nikiria didn't mean to say that and I'm sure. Right Nikiria.**

**Nikiria-(Returns to her fairy form and flies away)**

**Niya-Oh…I'll be after you bitch. (Eyes glow red) and I won't give up 'til you're gone!**

**Diva-Niya…Go back upstairs and calm down while I go find Nikiria. (Sees Luigi coming downstairs) Luigi please come get your wife.**

**Luigi-Okay. (Takes Niya upstairs)**

**Niya-(Follows Luigi) **

**Diva-(Flies away in fairy form)**

_**Scene 11: Nikiria, Have you gone mad!?**_

**(Diva finally found Nikiria, only to see her destroying Magix with the help of "Niya".)**

**Diva-Nikiria Stop!**

**Nikiria-What are you here for? To try and stop me from destroying what's left of Magix or did you come to fight.**

**Diva-Nikiria, have you gone mad?**

**Niya/Nicki-(Possessed Niya) why did you stop?! The city of Magix needs to suffer.**

**Diva-Niya…what are you saying? You love the city of Magix.**

**Niya/Nicki-But ever since they kicked Niya/Nicki out, it made me think why shouldn't she have all the fun like me?**

**Diva-But you hate her. (Gets blasted by Nikiria)**

**Nikiria-Master should I finish her off.**

**Niya/Nicki-(Appears outside of Niya) continue while I deal with Niya.**

**Niya-(Moans softly and realizes where she is) Huh… am I in Magix?**

**Niya/Nicki-Hey Niya. Remember me and my promise.**

**Niya-(Growls) Niya fairy of…. (Muffled sounds)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Covers Niya's mouth) Oh no you don't. Now Niya do you really want to try what you were about to do. Bowser, Waluigi, come extract her powers.**

**Bowser-Hey Niya. Now stand still and we'll make it short.**

**Niya-(Struggling to get free) in your dreams you over-grown reptile. (Bares her fangs but feels dizzy)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Uncovers her mouth) that's right Niya. Calm down and let them do their job.**

**Waluigi-How did you do that?**

**Niya/Nicki-One of my powers I guess.**

**Waluigi-Which one to get?**

**Niya/Nicki-What does she have?**

**Bowser- At least 1,000,000 powers**

**Niya/Nicki-(Thinking) Take them all and lock the soul in her mirror on the upper level of the mansion. I'll take her looks and fool Luigi.**

**(About an hour later)**

**Waluigi-Finished and now my sweet you look like Niya after she was bit by a vamp. **

**Niya/Nicki-Wow…I look amazing! What 'bout Niya. Is she going be just look just like me?**

**Bowser-Apparently, No because she will revert back to who she used to be before she was turned into a vampire. A geeky bitch, who was always obsessed with school.**

**Niya/Nicki-How did she look when she was like that?**

**Waluigi-She had long black hair with blue streaks, but she usually wore it in a ponytail and she wore purple glasses. She always wore a long skirt with a white shirt. She always spent her time in the lab and wore purple and pink braces.**

**Niya/Nicki-Wow, she really was a geek back then.**

**Niya-(Wakes up and Looks at Niya/Nicki) you look different and I do too.**

**Diva-(Flies down to Niya) Niya are you okay.**

**Niya-Yeah. I-I'm fine. Why do I feel a headache all of a sudden?**

**Diva- (Takes out Niya's ponytail) maybe you had your hair in a ponytail when it wanted to hang wild and free.**

**Niya- But I didn't have my hair in a ponytail today.**

**Diva-Let's get you home. (Grabs Niya arm and Flies up to the portal)**

**Niya/Nicki-Nikiria! Block the portal so they can't get through!**

**Nikiria-(Flies in front of the portal) you're not going anywhere. Mind control!(Blasts a purple ray at Diva) **

**Diva-(Dodges) Hi. (Flies through the portal)**

**Nikiria- (Growls)**

**Niya/Nicki-Don't worry, I got her. (Flies through the portal) **

_**Chapter 12: I Don't' See the Real You**_

**(Diva and Niya finally makes it back to the mansion after fighting their friend. Now Niya has to find her powerful soul before Niya/Nicki and Luigi share their first kiss.)**

**Diva-(Deactivates) Come on Niya, we have to find your powerful soul.**

**Niya-(Walks Upstairs) Diva come quick, I found it.**

**Diva-(Goes up to the 6th floor) Niya, your powerful soul is fading.**

**Christina-(In the mirror) Niya/Nicki's here and she's upstairs. If she and Luigi share their first kiss, I'll disappear forever and never return. **

**Niya-Okay (Turns to Diva) Go upstairs and keep them apart while I try to get my soul out of this mirror.**

**Diva-Okay. (Runs out the bathroom and into their house right beside it.)**

**(Meanwhile in the living room)**

**Luigi-Wow Niya. I've never seen you so beautiful.**

**Niya/Nicki-Thanks. (Leans in to kiss him)**

**Luigi-(Leans in to Kiss her) **

**Diva-Luigi, Diamond's hurt.**

**Luigi-(Looks at Diva) What (Gets up and Runs downstairs)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Looks at Diva and growls)**

**(Meanwhile in the bathroom)**

**Niya-I'm close aren't I**

**Christina-(Nods) Press your hand against the glass and say your name 3 times then say mine 3.**

**Niya-Ok….Niya…Niya…Niya and then Christina…Christina…Christina (Presses her hand against the glass and close her eyes)**

**Christina-(Gets sucked back into Niya)**

**Niya-(Changes back to normal and Growls as her eyes turn gold)**

**Luigi-(Walks in the bathroom and sees Niya) Hey Niya. (Kisses her) Now where were we?**

**Niya-What are you talking about?**

**Luigi-(Puts his hand on Niya's 6 month pregnant stomach) Wait so the Niya upstairs is Niya/Nicki?**

**Niya-(Nods) now I have some business to take care of with my replica. (Transports to the living room disguised as Luigi)**

**(In the living room)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Sees Luigi) Hey babe. Where have you been? (Notices his hair is blond and blue)**

**Niya-Um… I was in the bathroom dying my hair.**

**Niya/Nicki-Aw poo… I loved it when it was caramel brown.**

**Niya-(Growls and returns to normal) **

**Niya/Nicki-Niya!**

**Niya-That's right, it's me…**

_**Scene 13: Battle against the sisters**_

**Niya-(Punches her) that's for stealing my identity. **

**Niya/Nicki-(Turns into Super Niya/Nicki) that's it I'm done with you and your fucking games. (Tries to step on Niya)**

**Luigi-(Comes through the door) Niya, we need Diamond.**

**Niya-But, Diamond's a baby. She can't help. But, if we wake her up from her nap, she'll get cranky and turn into a teen, right?**

**Luigi-Don't worry. (Runs upstairs)**

**(In Diamond's Room)**

**Diamond-(Sleep)**

**Luigi-(Screams loudly)**

**Diamond-(Still sleep)**

**Luigi-Hmmm… (Thinking) I got it. (Lowers his fangs towards Diamond's neck)**

**Diamond-(Starts changing) Dad what are you doing. (Gets surrounded by flames and gets transformed into a fairy)**

**Luigi-Diamond, go downstairs and help your mom.**

**Diamond-(Flies downstairs angry)**

**Niya-Diamond. Use the Dragon Flame and I'll use the Ice Heart! It's only hope that can save us now.**

**Diamond-(Nods) DRAGON FLAME!(Glows Red)**

**Niya-ICE HEART!(Glows Sky Blue)**

**Diamond & Niya-COMBINE!**

**Niya/Nicki-DON'T WASTE YOUR DIDN'T HURT ONE BIT. (Picks Diamond up and throws her into the wall.)**

**Diamond-(Moans softly and returns to a baby) **

**Niya-Diamond! (Turns to look at Niya/Nicki) THAT IS THE LAST STRAW; YOU'VE HURT MY DAUGHTER WHO IS ONLY FUCKIN' 6 MONTHS NEARLY KILLED YOUR DAMN NIECE. (Eyes glow a fierce purple and dark matter forms in her hands and around her)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Roars) BRING IT ON WEAKLING!**

**Niya-DARK MATTER TRANSPLANT! (Blasts Niya/Nicki in her arm)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Roars in pain) THAT'S IT NIYA. I'LL FINISH YOU OFF FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL. (Lowers her foot on top of Niya and laughs evilly)**

**Niya-(Struggling and losing air) GET OFF OF… (Starts glowing red and Starts turning into Super Niya) ME! (Throws Niya/Nicki off of her and growls)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Growls defeatedly)**

**Niya-GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU LOSE THE ONE THING YOU STILL HAVE.**

**Niya/Nicki-WHAT HAVE I LOST SMART ASS?!**

**Niya-(Growls) LET'S SEE… YOUR PRIDE, DIGNITY, AND THE REASON WHY YOU'RE MY ARCHNEMESIS. WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMART ASS, DICK FUCKER?**

**Niya/Nicki-(Eyes glow fierce yellow. Picks Niya up and throws her to the ground) UM… YOU'RE A BITCH WHO YOU ALWAYS SEE FUCKIN' MARIO, LUIGI, OR BOWSER!**

**Niya-OH THIS ISN'T OVER!(Shrinks back to normal size)**

**Niya/Nicki-(disappears)**

**Niya-(walks back to her mansion)**

_**Scene 14: Facing the Council**_

**(Niya/Nicki, now pissed off and exhausted, has to face the council for her disadvantage to destroy Niya.)**

**Niya/Nicki-You requested to see me.**

**Vampire Niya-Yes…now Niya/Nicki please explain to me why you failed to destroy Niya.**

**Niya/Nicki-I don't know… (Falls to the ground holding her arm)**

**Vampire Niya-(Growls) I NEED TO KNOW NOW WHY YOU FAILED! I DON'T KNOW WILL NOT DO! NOW EXPLAIN!**

**Niya/Nicki-(Gets up weakly) Fine you want a damn explanation…I'll give you a damn explanation. It was the daughter, the husband, and the friend. I managed to mind-control Nikiria, but that fuckin' bitch Diva got her reverted to normal. Then Luigi and his daughter Diamond helped her to destroy me. I ended up getin' rid of Luigi and Diamond, makin' Niya as angry as hell, which surprisingly caught my attention.**

**Vampire Niya-Hmmm…I see. So what you're saying is that you didn't have that much power to overtop her powers?**

**Niya/Nicki-Just to make it short, yes.**

**Vampire Niya-Well…I can fix that. (Eyes glow fierce red) Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi, come and take Niya/Nicki to the lab.**

**Shadow Mario and Luigi-(Picks Niya/Nicki up and takes her to the lab)**

**Niya/Nicki-(Growls) let me go!**

_**Scene 15: Brand New Life**_

**(Niya, now 9 months pregnant, and Luigi were at Golden Corral with Diamond to celebrate her 17, chronically 2, year old birthday.)**

**Diamond-So mom, when is the baby due.**

**Niya-I don't know…the doctor said sometime this week or next week. (Feels a sharp pain in her stomach)**

**Luigi-(Notices Niya is sweating) Niya are you okay. You look really sweaty and you're holding your stomach. Are you going into labor? **

**Niya-I have no idea… (Feels a kick in her stomach)…well…um…yes.**

**Diamond-Well…Dad do something. She's in labor!**

**Luigi-Well what am I supposed to do? **

**Diamond-Um…Take her to the hospital.**

**Luigi-(Picks Niya up and walks her to the car) **

**Diamond-(Follows Luigi)**

**(About 6 hours later)**

**Niya-How many kids did I just have for me to be in labor for 6 hours?**

**Luigi-Two.**

**Diamond-(Now a 2 year old a baby is in her dad's arm turns 17 again) Mom what are you going to name the two boys?**

**Niya-Alex and Luigi Jr.**

**(Bowser walks in)**

**Bowser-Hey Niya.**

**Niya-(Tries to attack him but is held down by Luigi and Diamond)**

**Luigi-Why are here?**

**Bowser-Came to give you guys your gift from the council. It's for standing up to Niya/Nicki and for the new bundles of joy.**

**Rosalina-(Walks in) Niya! I'm so glad to see you!**

**Diamond-Hey auntie.**

**Rosalina-Hey Diamond.**

**Doctor and Peach-(Walks in holding a child) Congratulations! You just gave birth to 2 baby boys.**

**Peach-Rosie. You came to see Niya's Twins?**

**Rosalina-Yea. She's my sister.**

**(The six then enjoyed the time that Niya had her twin boys and went through everything and didn't hurt them.)**

_**Scene 16: Getting' Ready For Christmas**_

**(It's December 2, 2023 and Niya and Luigi were at the store buying Christmas stuff when Peach and Daisy walked up to them.)**

**Peach-Hey Niya.**

**Niya-Bye. (About to walk away but Luigi pulls her arm back in a tight grip) Ow!**

**Luigi-Be nice!**

**Niya-Whatever. Hey Daisy.**

**Peach-Anyway, Niya when are you coming back to the agency? Bowser and I need you to help us solve a recent murder case.**

**Daisy-Hey Niya. Hey Weege.**

**Luigi-Hey Daisy. (Sees Niya walking away) Niya.**

**Niya-(Not listening)**

**Luigi-Niya!**

**Niya-(Still not listening)**

**Luigi-(Growing angry with Niya's attitude) NIYA LAUREN STAR! GET BACK OVER HERE NOW!**

**Niya-What? I was 'bout to fuckin' do somethin'.**

**Luigi-(Turns back to Peach and Daisy) Sorry about that. Ever since Niya had the kids, she has been really bossy lately. But, she was suspended from the agency for a year remember. She was the one who stole the Dream Crystal.**

**Peach-Hmmm…**

**(Flashback)**

**Bowser-Freeze you're under arrest.**

**Niya-I don't think so! (Punches Bowser in the gut)**

**Peach-(Recognizes that voice) Niya?**

**Niya-(Faints)**

**Bowser-(Pulls the tranquillizer dart out of her arm) Peach you ok?**

**Peach-Yeah but you better hope we don't get a murder case until next year.**

**Bowser-(Picks Niya up) why?**

**Peach-Since Niya is the best agent in the top 3, she'll be suspended from the agency for a year.**

**Bowser-Well, she deserves it.**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Peach-Oh yeah but it's been 2 years already.**

**Daisy-Then remember instead of sending her to jail for 2 years you guys decided to put her on house arrest for 2 years. Remember?**

**Luigi and Peach-Hmmmm…**

**(Flashback)**

**De'Aisia-(Jr. Judge) as we have heard and saw from both sides of the story, Niya's family, partners from the agency, boyfriend, and I shall go in the juries room and discuss her punishment. Nikiria and Shaina keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't escape.**

**(Niya's mom, dad, uncle, cousin Chynesah, Peach, Bowser, Luigi and De'Aisia walk in the back)**

**Diva-(Niya's Lawyer) Niya, why did you steal the dream crystal?**

**Niya-(Moves her hair out of her face) I couldn't control myself. Something took control of me and I just couldn't fight it.**

**Diva-Why didn't you tell Luigi?**

**Niya-He was mad at me for some reason and didn't talk or even come near me. So then I knew if I told him, he would either yell at me or ignore me. (Puts her head down and cries)**

**Diva-Niya, stop crying. It's okay.**

**(In the Back)**

**De'Aisia-First of all, Niya didn't do anything serious to destroy anyone with the crystal so prison or jail for life isn't an option.**

**Peach-But, she did steal the crystal.**

**Luigi-True. If we send her to jail or prison, she'll use her powers and her agent stuff to break out.**

**Mom-True.**

**Cousin Chynesah-Uncle, I'm 'bout to go check on Niya.**

**Uncle-Ok**

**Cousin Chynesah-(Walks out of the room)**

**Bowser-Well, we could put her on House Arrest.**

**Everyone-Great.**

**De'Aisia- Well if that's final then that's her punishment.**

**(Meanwhile back outside of the room)**

**Cousin Chynesah-Niya.**

**Niya-Huh? Oh hey Chynesah.**

**Diva-So what's their decision?**

**Cousin Chynesah-All I know is that it's not jail or prison for life.**

**De'Aisia-Niya can we see you in the back. **

**Niya-(Looks up) Sure (Gets Up and follows De'Aisia in the back) **

**Luigi-Sweetie since we know that you'll use your powers to break out of jail, we're puttin' you on house arrest.**

**Niya-(Growls and charges at Luigi, but is held back by her dad)**

**Luigi-Sweetie, calm down.**

**Niya-(Bares her fangs) Let me go!**

**Luigi-NIYA, CALM DOWN!**

**Niya-(Falls to her knees, crying)**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Niya-(Walks back up to Luigi, Peach, and Daisy.) Wait…did you just say it's already been 2 years?**

**Peach-Um…yes.**

**Niya-So I'm off of house arrest?**

**Luigi-Yes.**

**Niya-And I can go back to the agency because I'm off of suspension?**

**Daisy-Yes.**

**Niya-Finally, I can go back to work!**

**Luigi-So you're saying that I have to babysit 3 kids while you're at work and working for 12 hours straight.**

**Niya-Pretty much.**

**Luigi-Am I getting paid.**

**Niya-Nope (Walks off to continue shopping) Peach… I'll be to the agency tomorrow cause I can't go back until Luigi turns in the house arrest papers.**

**Luigi-Well let me go catch up with Niya and make sure she doesn't get in a fight with someone else.**

**Daisy-See you later. (Kisses him on the cheek)**

**Niya-(Uses her super speed as fangs show) Lay off of my boyfriend! (Grabs Luigi's arm) Come on. I just saw the cutest Christmas stuff for the kids. (Giggles and uses her super speed and the two speed off) **

**Peach-What's Niya's problem?**

**Daisy-(Shrugs) maybe stress.**

_**Scene 17: New Murder Case in the Mushroom Kingdom**_

**(Niya finally got put off of house arrest and is now able to return to work. But, what she didn't know is that there's a new murder case and she may be accused of it.)**

**Yellow Toad-(Sees Niya) Hey Niya. Welcome back. Also the boss needs to see you.**

**Niya-Ok. (Walks to her bosses office and knocks on the door)**

**Shaina-Come in**

**Niya-(Walks in) you needed to see me? **

**Shaina-Yes. Have a seat.**

**Niya-(Sits down)**

**Shaina-First of all, welcome back. I hope that you'll never commit robbery again. Second, we found out there has been a new murder in the Mushroom Kingdom and we think that you're somewhat connected to it.**

**Niya-Wait...what? Why would I be connected to them when I've been locked in my mansion for 2 years!**

**Shaina-Niya. Calm Down please. Now I didn't say that it was you but there was a look alike.**

**Niya-Vampire Niya probably. But I am leaving before I get put back on house arrest. **

**Shaina-Ok but go home and get some rest.**

**Niya-Ok(Walks out of Shaina's office)**


End file.
